fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
James
James is a handyman who fixes people's plumbings. He seems to like fajita peppers, as he orders three in Papa's Taco Mia! and also he orders in Hot Doggeria. He works for Papa's Cupcakeria as a chef along with Willow. Flipdeck Info James is a handyman for hire who can handle everything from plumbing problems to roof repair. He is kept very busy by Papa Louie, who calls James whenever something needs repair in one of Papa’s many restaurants and properties. Sometimes, his job can be quite hazardous. Once, James was kidnapped by Sarge while unclogging a sink in Wally’s Apartment. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages * 8 Olives * 3 to 8 minutes * Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * 3 Medium Burgers * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Hard * Steak * Peppers * Cheese * Guacamole * Peppers Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Maple syrup * Drinks ** Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * 4 Cheese Cubes * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * Fajita Veggies * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD * Top Bun * 3 Medium Patties * Bacon * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B in other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In Pineapple Division Round 1, he won to Gremmie. In Pineapple Division Round 2, he won to Doan. In Pineapple Division Round 3, he won to Timm. In Pineapple vs. Wild, he won to Taylor. In the finals, he lost to Cooper. 2012: In Blueberry Division Round 1, he won to Matt Neff. In Blueberry Division Round 2, he lost to Taylor. 2013: In Dr. Cherry Division Round 1, he won to Cletus. In Dr. Cherry Finals, he won to Tony. He made it in first place in the Dr. Cherry division. In the semi finals he beat Timm and won against Matt into being the next chef. Trivia *James is the only customer in Burgeria to not order any toppings. In the customers chart, his favorite toppings list is blank. In the HD version, he orders bacon with his patties, and in the To Go! version he orders bacon and a fried egg with his patties. *His chest is buffed out a little. *If you look at his eyes closely they look a little angry. *He works as a handyman but he competed in Papa's Next Chefs, and even won. *In Wingeria when Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker is on the bus to Starlight City, James is seen on the bus as well. *He is the only character to have more than one job. *James has the most votes in Papa's Next Chef of all time, having more than 7000 votes. *He seems to like bacon, since he orders it whenever it is a menu item except in Hot Doggeria. *He, Cooper, and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent in a game.(He and Cooper were out in Freezeria, and Chuck was out in Pancakeria). Gallery James.png|James File:Perfect_James.png File:Jamesperfectorder.jpg|"I can perfectly perceive the smell of the peppers! So delicious!" File:Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg|James gets a stomach ache Damanged.PNG Empty.PNG Save.PNG File:Triple_peppers.png|James's Taco Mia order. He loves peppers! File:WHERE_IS_HIZ_TOPPINGZ.png|No toppings? File:Q.jpg Perfect James.jpg Division winners2.jpg|James Won! James is pleased.PNG|James is pleased? Screenshot 5.png|The final round James & Willow.jpg|James and Willow won! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won Paps Next Chef 2013 Sneak peak cupcakeria.jpg|James outside of Cupcakeria along with Prudence, Timm, Cletus, Gino, and Carlo Romano. Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG|James inside Papa's Cupcakeria James Grading his Cupcake.PNG|James grading his cupcake James Papa's Pancakeria.jpg|James' Pancakeria order James Regular.jpg|James in the Customer Book Without Stars James and Cheese.png|James' cheese splash! James and burger slider.png|James being attacked by a burger slider! Cupcakeria.png James Willow Costume.JPG|James with Willow costume 85 points.jpg|85 points from me. good! James.jpg|James clothes show. James halloween.jpg|James wearing a Jack-o-lantern. Mad james.jpg No order.jpg|James angry after seeing nothing on his plate. Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:People with cars Category:Halloween Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation